No tengo nada
by Sthefynice
Summary: Porque al final, todo se reducía a nada. Y la nada representaba su todo.


**No tengo nada**

**Sinopsis:** Porque al final, todo se reducía a nada. Y la nada representaba su todo.

**Disclaimer: **The L Word, junto con sus complejos personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece a mí, todo es propiedad de _Ilene Chaiken_,_ Rose Troche_ y _Dufferin Gate Productions._

**Notas Finales: **Pues desde que desperté, quise escribir algo para aportar al fandom, ya que en este fandom lamentablemente los fics latinos son muy escasos. Me entró la vena realista -como cosa rara-, y quise escribir algo amargo, porque momentos así de sobra tenemos en la serie. Este oneshot está basado a mitad de la tercera temporada, minutos después cuando Shane cancela lo de... ya saben, para evitar spoilers.

Shane es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y en parte me identifico demasiado con ella. Puede que noten cierta redundancia en las palabras a medida que lean, pero quise enfatizarlas así para poder darle como un juego de palabras a las mismas.

Sin más nada que decir, espero que se entretengan y revivan ciertos momentos de la serie.

* * *

**I.**

**E**l humo a su alrededor la envolvía, algo parecido a una pequeña y sensual danza. No estaba sola, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentirse así, porque casi siempre se sentía de esa manera, mas no quiere expresarlo. Sabe que si dice esas palabras en voz alta, puede que sea peor, ya que estaría dándose cuenta de la verdad y aunque no era ninguna cobarde, simplemente no quería asumir esa parte de su realidad.

Estaba sola, nacida entre la pobreza sin ninguna entidad autoritaria. Se crió lo que pudo sola, trabaja sola y desde luego, no era ningún secreto para ella que también quedaría sola.

_Siempre_.

Así es como desde el principio lo había visualizado, porque no había mucho que pensar al respecto. Sus metas en la vida no eran dignas de ambicionar, porque sus ambiciones eran pocas. No quiere apegarse a nada, porque sabe que tarde o temprano, ese cariño terminará por pagarlo, y hasta puede que el precio sea infinito, sin ninguna posibilidad para ella. Nada era gratis en esta vida y oh, vaya, aquello no era ninguna novedad.

La cabeza le da vueltas y siente que en cualquier momento explotará, como si de una batería a toda máquina se tratara. Quiere olvidar, porque sabe que lo que recientemente hizo no tiene perdón, no tiene justificación, y se encuentra viviendo en uno de sus momentos en donde le gustaría follar hasta el cansancio, preferiblemente hasta poder exhalar su último aliento, y no despertar jamás.

Desde que todo pasó, no se ha visto en la necesidad de llorar. ¿Tal vez porque en realidad nunca sintió nada por la que había sido su _"novia oficial"_? ¿O es que sencillamente, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas para derramar? Odiaba esto, odiaba las cosas en las que se veía en la necesidad de realizar, y más que todo, odiaba todas aquellas palabras que necesitaba articular, pero que nunca salían de sus labios, porque marcaba más de una señal de debilidad.

Y Shane McCutcheon no se postraría ante nadie, no de nuevo. Esos aquellos días en los que estaba disponible a toda hora para el público y que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran con ella, habían terminado una buena temporada atrás. Ahora ella misma escogía con quién follar, con quién besarse.

_Mas nunca escogería a quién amar._

Debido a que es ella es brutalmente honesta consigo misma, y sabe que ese sentimiento sencillamente no había nacido para ella. Durante su travesía al mundo no quería depender de nadie, ni que ese alguien la humillara o le pisoteara, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos eran basura, recordó con amargura, eran algún código innecesario que nadie se ha atrevido a eliminar. Aunque por supuesto, respeta a sus amigas y a quienes les rodean por aparentar o alcanzar dicha pirámide de logro y éxtasis; los apoya, siempre los apoyará. Sin embargo, su pirámide de _Maslow_ estaba fuera de los límites para personas conservadoras, ya que de alguna u otra manera, para bien o para mal, siempre sus hábitos, deseos y personalidad se relucían. Y normalmente, no eran muy bien recibidos.

Todo era relativo y bueno, joder, ya se estaba fastidiando de pensar en mierdas sin sentido. Únicamente quiere caer, abrazar de vuelta sus vicios y oscuridad para así nunca, _nunca_, volver a salir de ahí jamás. Porque cree estar segura que no hay rendición en ella, y lo cierto es que realmente no quiere volver a intentarlo. Creyó que conociendo en persona a su padre le ayudaría a responder ciertas dudas existenciales que desde siempre albergaba, ¿pero qué podía esperar de él? Si él es como ella y ella, una fiel e idéntica copia de él. Una bastarda, pero con nombre.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En qué _mierda _pensaba cuando aceptó tal grado de compromiso? ¿_Casarse_, ella? ¿La que a duras penas puede consigo misma para luego pasar a estar a cargo de alguien más?

Shane tuerce un poco sus labios, recordando que esta experiencia será añadida a su larga lista de decepciones y tormentos amorosos. Siente que ahora hay un enorme agujero negro instalado en su corazón, que difícilmente alguien podrá llenar y sanar. No quiere ilusionarse de nada y de nadie, y definitivamente que no quiere volver a morder el anzuelo, por muy tentador que se vea.

_Carmen… _¿Qué estará pensando de ella ahora? Desde luego, sabe que difícilmente no le volvería a dirigir la palabra porque reconoce que ella misma la ha cagado, y hasta el fondo. _De nuevo._

Shane intenta evitar las miradas e insinuaciones de todo tipo de chicas y transexuales, porque extrañamente ahora no estaba de humor para nadie. El único humor que tiene es negro, y siempre ha estado con ella, acompañándole en su larga travesía por este misterioso y jodedor camino llamado "vida".

Shane estaba acostumbrada a no acostumbrarse a nada. Y funciona, o bueno... realmente le funcionaba. Pero justo cuando empieza a creer que parte de ella merece algo mejor y lo busca, ahí es cuando todo su mundo cae en picada. Porque está tan acostumbrada a no tener nada, que cuando tiene algo no sabe qué hacer con él y cuando ese algo va acompañado de ese _"alguien"_... mucho menos sabe qué decir. Ni cómo actuar. Porque aunque Shane tenga cierta empatía con la gente, sabe que al mismo tiempo sus palabras son como dagas filosas, dispuestas a despedazar, lo que sea que se le atravesara en el camino.

Odia a la gente que espera palabras o acciones de los demás y más aún, odia a la gente que espera algo, _lo que sea_, de ella.

Muy pocas cosas lograban entretenerle y hacerla olvidar de todo, pero con ese poco le bastaba. Shane estaba acostumbrada a tener poco, y muy poco era lo que pensaba en tenerlo todo.

Y así, aparentemente sería, por el resto de lo que le quede de vida.


End file.
